Where My Darkness Resigns
by Trexis
Summary: Ever since Itachi first took him from home and dragged him on this 'road trip' Sasuke has been moving from town to town,But in Konoha his whole life is thrown into a jumbled mess.Sakura just knows him as the new boy who just moved in,but who is he really?
1. Moving Out Again

Trexis: Okay, my friend Kisa told me that I should start on a Naruto Fanfiction, but I was a little unsureabout it. But then I got this idea out of nowhere and thought 'Well here is a Naruto FanFiction idea I could use.' So I just went with it. The first chapter is kinda short but that's because I wanted to get on idea of what direction I want to go with the whole thing

Disclaimer: Trexis does not own Naruto, or any of the characters from it but, Masashi Kishimoto if you wish, feel free to inherit the series to me :) (well it was worth a shot)

"_**Sasuke, Sasuke…" I hear my name being whispered as I am being gently shaken awake. I open my eyes and see my brothers face. I am only 8 at the time and he is 16. **_

"_**What is wrong brother?" I ask him as I sit up and wipe the sleep out of my eyes.**_

"_**Shush, its early. You don't want to wake mother and father up now do you?" He asks as he hands me my traveling bag. "Pack up your clothes and stuff, I am going to be taking you on little trip." He tells me as he opens my closet and starts taking my stuff out.**_

"_**But wouldn't mother and father worry." I ask, starting to worry. He then gives me a sympathetic look. "If father doesn't know about it then we will get into allot of trouble and he will get out the belt and Itachi, I don't like being put in my place by father, it always makes mother cry because she worries about us too much and doesn't like it." He stills doesn't answer.**_

"_**Don't worry Sasuke, mother said we could and father wont ever find out, okay?" He smiles at me and continues to put my stuff into a bag. "Get dressed and make sure you have all your stuff, we will be gone for awhile. It is a reward from mother for being such a good boy. We are going to go on a long road trip and see everything there is to see, just you and me, and you will never be put in your place by any one ever again." Itachi says before leaving me alone in my room to finish packing and to get dressed.**_

**I wake up and I am brought back to the present, I look around and see that I am in the room I had slept in for the last year. I notice a small teddy bear sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, that is the only thing that is left out, besides the bed itself.**

**Itachi said that this town was getting old and it was time to move on, so we packed yesterday and are ready to head out to the next town. To be honest, I was getting sick of this town too. Just a bunch of womanizing, gambling, drug dealing, idiots who would cut your throat for a dollar. The only cool one we have met in this god forsaken place would be Kisame, who became my brothers best friend right off the bat and helped find a new place we could stay in, in another town. He had told us that he has a five star apartment complex in some town called Kona- something or other.**

"**Sasuke, you awake? It is time to get going. Don't worry, we will get breakfast at a Dunken Donuts on the way there." Itachi says as he walks in, not even bothering to knock on the door. Heck, he wouldn't care if it was locked. He would break it down either way and act nothing of it, like he just knocked over a domino and not the hunk of junk the thing really was.**

"**Um, good morning brother. I just woke up a minute ago." I continue to look at the teddy sitting on the chair, and it just sits there, staring back. **

"**Hey, you can't forget him now can you." Itachi says as he follows my gaze and walks over to it. "I still remember when mom first had gotten this for you, what would she think of us if you left it behind." He says as he picks it up and looks it over before tossing it to me.**

"**Hey brother, when will we be going back home? I wonder how much mother has changed. It has been 7 years already and we have lived in over 50 towns." I ask, to be honest I was starting to think we were never going home.**

"**Get dressed, we should get going soon or we will hit traffic on the way over." He says as he leaves both me and my question at that.**

**In the last 7 years we had changed so much, for example brother's short, jet black hair has grown out and is now a faded black color, while my once black hair has became a raven color. Both of us have become taller and more muscular, not to mention I hit puberty and my high pitched voice is long gone. I get up and get dressed, grabbing a clean shirt and pair of jeans out of a bag by my bed, then put them on. I throw my dirty clothes and teddy into the bag as I grab the bed quilt and it, then head out into the living room area where I find my brother talking with his oddly colored friend. **

**Kisame was a pretty scary looking dude, about 8 feet tall, razor sharp teeth, shark like eyes, and blue skin to match. He looked like a cross between a shark and a man, but he was pretty cool person to hang out with. The only thing was you couldn't go to the beach with him, as soon as her stepped into the water everyone started shouted shark and before you know it we are dodging tarpons, fish hooks, nets, and guns as every police, life guard, or crazy fisherman is trying to kill him to make something out of their names.**

"**Ready?" Itachi asks as I toss the quilt over my shoulder and nod my head. "Okay, lets leave this hell hole far behind us and hope to god that the slut doesn't follow." He says this as he turns and head toward the door. As we step outside I notice the lights aren't on and because the sun hadn't started rising yet it was extremely dark out. I follow close behind Kisame because I can see the blue of his skin even in the darkness. We are headed off toward the parking lot where my brother's car and trailer where. You see my family is rich, so we don't have to worry about money problems and my brother always got money from the bank whenever he needed it. As we get closer I see the car because of the huge trailer in the back, my brother had hooked it up yesterday and we had all our stuff already in it. The bag I was caring was stuff I might need on the long car ride over. **

"**Okay, that's my car over there-" Kisame points toward a neon blue vehicle. "Just follow me there, but you said you wanted to stop by the Dunken Donuts right?" Kisame asks as we approach Itachi's car. Brother shakes his head yes as he unlocks the passenger door and opens it for me. **

"**Okay then, I will see you there." Kisame says as he walks towards his car and I get in and Itachi closes the door. Brother then walks around to the other side, gets in, and starts the engine up. Kisame is already in his, and he pulls out and we follow behind as he turns onto the main road. **

**Me and my brother have our seatbelts on and I wrap the quilt around me after I place my bag in the back seat and recline the chair. I just lay there and look out the window at the houses passing by and before I know it I am fast asleep again.**


	2. Donuts,a motorcycle, and a slut

Trexis: Well here is the second chapter and so far the first chapter alone has had more views then all the views for the 10 Chapters of A Nobody's Life put together. (and its only been up for a day now......wow lol)

Itachi: Hi everyone, Trexis does not own Naruto or anything else mention in here that someone else owns.....

Trexis: Yep, and also warning. This chapter contains Karin Bashing, you have been warned

**I feel someone poking my face so my eyes gradually open and I see my brother looking down on me. Sunlight rushes into my face as he moves his head away from me and backs up. I sit up and look around, we are parked in front of a D. D. **

"**Good morning sleepy head! I wish I could sleep as soundly as you sometimes." He says as I throw the quilt that was on me into the back seat. **

"**Itachi, if you fell asleep at the wheel you would end up getting us into a crash and I guarantee that if that didn't kill you I would." I get up and stretch as he starts laughing.**

"**Okay now Sasuke, I am not that stupid." Itachi says as he locks and closes the passenger door. **

"**Yes you are!" Kisame yells from the entrance to the restaurant and now every one who wasn't already started to stare at him. "What? You people never saw someone blue before?" Kisame turns around and enters through the door. **

**We start heading over when I hear my brother whisper in my direction. "Don't look now, but we have been followed." He continues to stare towards the entrance as I glance over my shoulder. Sure enough the slut was there. She was cute enough with her long red hair and curvy body but she made me and brother want to puke. "Didn't I say DON'T look." Itachi seems a tad bit aggravated and tries to contain his voice to a whisper.**

"**Just ignore her, maybe she will go away." I say remembering how he had once said the same thing to me.**

"**Wise ass" He says, not caring if she could hear him. As we enter Dunken Donuts I see Kisame waiting for us, but as soon as we get in line everyone gets out of it.**

"**Sweet! No wait, I am such a lucky person. I never have to wait in line." Kisame says as he walks up to the counter and ignores all the gasps of terror and shrieks from the costumers who backed away, me and my brother walk close behind as we get glares form them**

"**Hi there um…..sir?" There is a blond girl around my age standing behind the cash register and she is really unsure about Kisame.**

"**Kisame stop scaring everyone." Itachi says as he walks up next to him and I stay behind them.**

"**Hi there." The girl says as she looks at my brother. "I am Ino and normally we don't get any costumers as cute as yo-"**

"**Don't you think I am a little too old for you?" Itachi cuts her off as he gives her a questioning look. **

"**Age doesn't matter to me." Ino says as she continues to drool over brother. "To be honest I am filling in for my friend but if you want we could go in back and-"**

"**Sorry, I am not into that kind of stuff. Kisame just get me a large coffee and some kind of donut smothered in chocolate." Brother says as he turns his back and walks away, Ino seems angry. **

"**Hey sweet thing." Kisame leans on the counter and looks at her. "I'll take you up on the deal."**

"**Sorry, I don't like sushi and I wouldn't even if you paid me." Ino is still annoyed and looks at me. "So, are you their gay love child or something?" She asks giving me a questioning look.**

"**No, that's my brother and he is his best friend." I point to brother and then Kisame, who is now sulking. "Okay, since it looks like neither one is ordering I will do it. One large coffee, one of those things." I point to a donut that looks like it is nothing but chocolate smothered in more of it. "And an ice coffee with a lot of whip cream on top. And also I would like the chocolate donut with sprinkles , Kisame snap out of it. Well at least long enough to order." I snap my fingers in front of Kisame's face but he remains in his sulking trance. "Do you have any cold water?" I ask the girl, and she shakes her head yes then walks over to the sink and fills up a glass then comes back and hands it to me. I take it and dump the whole thing in his face breaking him from the trance instantly.**

"**Who? Huh? I pledge allegiance to the flag" He suddenly stands up straight and puts his right hand over his heart. "Wait a sec.." He removes his hand. "Where am I? This doesn't look like my homeroom….." He says as he looks around, causing more people to shriek as he turns their way.**

"**What would you like to eat?" I say snapping my fingers in his face as he looks toward the donuts on display. **

"**I want…… that one mommy- I mean-" He looks down at Ino's name tag. "Saaakkkuura?" **

"**No, that's not my name. I am just covering her shift." She says as she grabs the donuts and puts them in a bag. She hands them to me and Kisame pulls out his wallet and pays for it while she runs over to get our coffee. Kisame was getting some milk so he just had to grab his drink out of the refrigerator thing they had. Ino hands me the coffees and winks at me but I just blow it off and collect everything but make Kisame hold Itachi's cup of joe.**

**When turn around I see my brother sitting down at a table with a really annoyed look on his face but, then again I would be pissed if I had to sit next to the slut. She probable saw him sit down and decided to go over there and try to molest him like all the other times we saw her, but as soon as she saw me she jumped up and yelled "HI SASUKE-KUN" Man, will she ever leave us alone?**

"**Hi Darin" I say, slightly annoyed she had some how followed us all the way from the land of Stoners. To be honest I didn't know what the place was actually called but I called it that for good reasons.**

"**That's Karin" She buts in and I role my eyes.**

"**Whatever Karim."**

"**Karin!" She says as I sit down next to brother in an attempt to put distance between us but she gets up anyway and sits on the other side of me. "So, where you guys going?" She asks as she gets a little to close. I scotch away but of course she just follows, my brother just looks away and acts like he doesn't know her. **

"**Can we eat on the rest of the way?" I ask my brother wanting to get far away as possible**

**Kisame walks over after paying and getting his milk. "Hey, what is the whore doing here?" He asks as he points to Karin who gives him the death glare. Kisame then stands up straight and puts his right hand over his hearts again then continues- "and to the republic in which it stands I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now slap the bitch." He says and then salutes, and he gets even weirder looks. **

"**I don't remember that part but I would gladly slap Karin." I say she continues to glare at Kisame. **

"**I second that notion." Itachi says before standing up and making his way out the door. I jump up and grab Kisame's arm and hightail it out of there too leaving Karin there to sulk. As I get into Itachi's car I make sure to get his coffee from Kisame and hand it to him.**

"**Here is yours brother." I say as I pull out his donut from the bag, and I also pull out mine and throw the bag to Kisame because his in the only thing in it now.**

"**Not much farther from here, the girl behind the counter lives there." Kisame says as he walks off towards his car. Before I know it we are on the road again so I nibble at my donut and drink some of my coffee but then I see a sign that says 'Welcome to Konoha, The healthiest place around!' **

"**Well that's a good sign." Itachi says before taking a sip of his coffee, his donut was long gone. "When we get there I will see into enrolling you at the school there if you would like?" He says as he keeps his eyes on the neon blue car in front of him. I am not to trilled about the idea because most likely we will end up moving out soon anyway. "When we get there Kisame is going to take us to go see the town, we can go shopping for new stuff for our new house. How does that sound?**

"**Whatever." I say as I continue to look out the window. The thing is close behind us is a motorcycle that has been following us the whole time, of course Karin has stalked us all the way from the hotel place we were sleeping in, she was always like that.**

**When I first met her she had followed my brother home from the grocery store. She is a prostitute, and I would like to say her dad was guilty for it, but he was dead. She was just obsessed with sex and liked the idea of getting paid for it, and when she saw my brother she thought she could get some from him. He refused but that just made her want him even more and what is even worse is when she saw me she started to try the same thing.**

**So she has been trying to ever since. Heck, she even said she would pay us! But she wasn't worth it so of course we turned her down. My brother told me to avoid her unless I wanted harpies, aids, or rabies. **

**We pull into a parking lot and holy crap! This place is huge and looks expensive. Kisame is parked and waves at some workers in the lobby and tells them something. My brother parks and they come over and bring a baggage cart over. We get out of the car and they talk to my brother as I grab my bag and stuff the quilt into it. The bellboys start to grab the stuff out of the trailer as another one offers to take my bag up with the rest of the stuff. I allow him but not before grabbing my wallet out of it and zipping it up all the way. I put my wallet in my pocket and connect the chain to one of the belt loops and my brother walks over to me.**

"**They are bringing all the stuff up to our room, and also we are going to go out with Kisame and look around the town and get something to eat." Brother says as he walks over to the neon blue car so I follow close behind. **

**So we get into his car and drive around SOME MORE until it is starting to get late and we stop by a store that has a bunch of vehicles out front. We get out and look around at the motorcycles and I see one I like. It is Black with red and dark blue flames on the side. I show my brother and he talks to the guy about it.**

**He walks off and then a minute later he sneaks up on me and says in my ear "Happy Birthday Sasuke." I turn around and he dangles a key in my face. "That motorcycle that you like over there, its yours."**

"**But, my birthday is next week…." I say confused.**

"**Yah, but a new town a new ride right?" Itachi says with a smile.**

Sorry if there are some mistakes in here but at least I have the second chapter up....... now I will reward myself by watching Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged (I don't own that either)

says with a smile.


	3. The Gym Of Youthfulness

**_Trexis: Sooo..... I got my first fan people who have added my to the auther alert things and besides the ones who go to my school! I am sooo happy! :)_**

**_Sasuke: Quick, we are losing her! Someone grab a hot guy!_**

**_Itachi: Wow, I never thought I would hear you yell that........_**

**_Sakura: BACK OFF BITCH, HE IS MINNNE!_**

**_Itachi: But anyway Trexis doesn't own any of us-_**

**_Sakura: Yeah, as I said Sasuke is mine! Ohh, she doesn't own Naruto (the character and/or anything else having to do with the series)_**

**I d****idn't know what to say, my brother got me a awesome motorbike and-**

"**Are you going to be standing there gawking all day or are you going to take these keys for your new motorized vehicle?" Itachi says as he smirks at me.**

"**You just tried sounding smart didn't you?" Kisame butts in.**

"**Well who asked-"**

"**I am going to go take it for a ride, okay?" I say as I grab the keys from brother, start the engine up and slip on the helmet that conveniently came with the bike.**

"**Meet us at the restaurant at 6:00!" Itachi yells after me as I take off down the street. "They grow up so fast..*sniff*" **

**But anyway, I take off on my new ride as I see more of the town. My brother had taught me how to use one of these things last year and I love how smoothly mine moves. I stop at a red light and something catches my eyes, and sign for a gym specializing in combat training.**

**It is called "The Gym of Youthfulness!" Whatever that means, but either way it grabbed my interests me so I pull in and park my bike. As I step inside I notice a bunch of teenagers around my age crowding around an area, so I check it out. I get closer and see the girl from earlier, I think her name was Ino? But anyway she is cheering on someone and when I get close enough I see probable the most beautiful face I have ever seen. She is doing some kind of martial art and battling against some chick with brown hair and buns on top. **

**But the way this girl moved, it put me in a trance. Right down to her sweating body I think that she was the most gracious thing I have ever seen, and I have seen a lot. She suddenly knocks the other girl onto the padded floor and the surrounding teenagers burst into cheers.**

"**Way to go Sakura!" I hear Ino scream as this Sakura takes of her padded helmet. Her hair is a cherry blossom pink and, for some reason it turns me on.**

"**SAKURA, you showed how my youthful love allowed you to beat Ten-Ten!" A boy with a bowl cut hairstyle and the bushiest brows I have ever seen rushes up to Sakura with A smile. **_**That must be her boyfriend…..**_**I think to myself and start to walk away when-**

"**EEEEEEHHHH! There he is Sakura, the hunk I was telling you about!" I hear Ino scream and as I turn around she is right behind me. "Hey cutie, I don't remember catching your name." Ino says in a weak attempt to flirt with me.**

"**Oh, hi Ino. This must be your friend who you were covering for." I say as I point to Sakura.**

"**Hi there, I am Saku-"**

"**Yeah, she ended up getting fired and now she is kicked out of the apartment she was staying at." Ino buts in, and it is really annoying. Ino then tries to flirt with me more but I hear a scream in the background.**

"**KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY BITCH you…..BITCH!" **_**Ahh great, slutty mick slut slut is back.**_** I think to myself as I hear her familiar voice and it was like hearing nails on a chalkboard.**

"**WHO YOU CALLING BITCH WHORE!?" I hear Ino scream and I knew there was going to be a cat fight so I stay out of it.**

"**So, your Sakura huh?" I look at her pretty face as I avoid the fray. She nods her head yes and I extend my hand in greeting. "I'm Sasuke."**

"**Nice to meet you Sasuke, your girlfriend seems really upset." **_**GIRLFRIEND!? I almost barf at the thought.**_** "Are you okay?" She asks as she sees me nearly loose my breakfast.**

"**No, I think I am going to loose my stomach's content." I say this and she gives me a worried look. "The thing is she is not my girlfriend, she only wishes that. To be honest I don't want anything to do with her….. Do you know a way to escape out of the mad house besides going through that slut over there?" I say pointing to Karin and Sakura giggles and it is so adorable. I just want to hold on to her, embrace her and never let go but I keep my impulses in check.**

"**Yeah sure, come this way." She says as she walks toward a hallway, I follow at her heals like a lost puppy. "To be honest I want to leave to, as soon as Ino gets into this mood there is no way to snap her out of it." She says as she leads me through a door. "Now if you go threw that door there-" She points to one up ahead. "It will take you into a hallway and you follow that all the way down till you reach another door right at the end of the path. That will lead you to the back of the building, you can just walk around the side and your free." She says this with a smile before going into the girl's locker room.**

"**Hey Sakura?" I say this before the door closes behind her and she spins around. "I have to meet up with my older brother later and I was wondering if-" I feel stupid all of a sudden, and gasp for air "Well I am not sure where this restaurant is and wanted to know if you would show me." I say and feel like an idiot. **_**That probable sounded really retarded-**_

"**Sure, I would love going on a date with you." She says with a smile before retreating into the locker room. **_**She seems like something else….**_** I think to myself as I sit down and wait for her.**

**~*Sakura's point of View*~**

_**Is it the best idea to go on a date with one of Ino's interests? Oh well, its either that or Lea, and no offence to him but I rather take the new kid.**_** I grab a hold of my towel and soap I had in my locker and got into and individual shower stall, placed my items down on the little bench thing that was there before closing the door and getting undressed. I just let my sweaty gym clothes lay in a heap on the floor knowing I would have to wash them tonight. As I turn the water on and adjust the tempter I start to think to myself.**

_**I wonder where I will stay until I can find a steady**__**job….. Good thing its summer vacation so I don't' have to worry about school. Hmm…. I already know what Ino would say……..**_

"_**Just sleep with a hunk every night that way you don't have a problem." Yah, there would be a problem with that. I am not into that kind of thing.**_

"_**Don't worry Sakura! My youthfulness will be overjoyed if you stayed in my bed- I mean house." No thank you Lea…..**_

_**But anyway, I still don't know what to do……………**_**I turn off the water as I finish my shower and wrap my towel around me as I step out of the stall with my smelly gym clothes in one hand as I walk toward my locker. I throw them into a laundry basket thing Ten-Ten had put in the corner of the room and I pull out my hair dryer and brush. I walk over to the sinks and plug my blow dryer into the electricity plug (no, it isn't in the sink lol) I brush my hair out and dry it before brushing it out once again. I then walk back over to my locker, throw my brush and dryer into before garbing my clothes for the evening. I have all my stuff in here because of the whole fact of pretty much being homeless.**

**I get dressed and lock up my locker. **_**I wonder where Sasuke is going….. I wonder what his brother is like? Hope he is nice…. **_**I turn off the lights as I leave the locker room.**

**There asleep on the couch was Sasuke, he had drool coming out of the corner of his mouth and he looked so cute with his- no wait! I can't have a crush on him. I am above that, I mean I don't want to end up like the other two. I continue to watch him sleeping when- **

"**No…..mother- don't cry……." He must be having a bad dream…..**

**~*Sasuke's point of view.*~**

_**I am 8 and this is the night my brother had taken me away. I am in the car and all of a sudden I hear my father scream.**_

_**My brother comes running out of the house with his car keys in one hand and the last bit of luggage in the other.**_

"_**Open my door Sasuke!" I obey him as he throws the last suitcase in the trunk. My father runs out of the front of the house with nothing but his boxers on and he has a beer bottle in one hand as my brother slides into the driver's seat and shuts the car door.**_

"_**Come back here you bastard of a son!" Father yells after us as he runs towards the car. **_

"_**Lock your door." Itachi says calmly as he puts the keys in and starts the engine. Father is at the passenger door and is banging on it with his fist.**_

"_**Open up Sasuke, be a good boy and listen and you might not get whooped too hard." Father glares at me as I look up at him with a frightened look on my face. "OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR BERORE I BEAT IT IN. YOUR IN FOR A WORLD OF PAIN YOU LITTLE MOTHER-" Itachi had gotten out again while I was watching Father and I didn't notice him until he came over, grabbed father and punched him.**_

"_**DON"T YOU DARE EVER YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN!" Brother was yelling at father who was now laying face down in the street. "YOU ARE NOT OUR FATHER! YOU A FUNKING ASS HOLE WHO TAKES ADVANTAGE OF ALL WHO CARE ABOUT HIM AND ALL YOU EVER FUCKING DO IS MISTREAT THEM THEN DRINK ALL YOUR PROBLEMS AWAY!**_

"_**I will have your ass arrested and put in jail for the rest of your miserable life!" Father yells back as Itachi continues to glare at him. **_

"_**Rot in hell bastard!" Brother turns to leave but-**_

"_**I'll meet you there then!" Itachi pulls father off the ground by his hair after he said that and poses to punch him again.**_

"_**You'll be the first to go, even if I have to drag you there myself."**_

"_**Brother……" I say as I feel tears in my eyes. Itachi glances over at me and the drops father and walks over to the driver side, gets in, closes the door, and starts driving away. All I can do is look at my old home threw teary eyes as we leave it far behind us.**_

"_**Im sorry you had to see that Sasuke….." Itachi says as he tightens his grip on the steering wheel and glares at the road. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen ever again."**_

**Trexis: Hope you liked it. :) Review, tell your friends, pay me, don't shoot me**

**Itachi: I highly doubt anyone is going to pay you.**

**Trexis: It was worth a try wasn't it?**


	4. Heading Nowhere real fast!

Trexis: Thxs IBakaFlavor for adding this story to you favs!(btw she is a really cool person to talk to and her stories are cool to so check them out if you can)

:) I also appreciate the love everyone who has added my story to favs, and alerts (all 4 of you lol for now atleast) and especialy everyone who has left a commet.

I feel so happy *sniff* but anyway this chapter is alittle short, sorry guys, but I wanted to get the next one out to you before I start the poll

I am going to have a poll thing up for what story idea I should continue with for now (including this one) so you are going to want to check out my other stories and vote for the one you want to be finished first but I might choose to work on 2 stories.... but vote when I open it)

anyway I do not own naruto or any of the charecters so....enjoy :)

~*Sasuke's POV*~

I open my eyes and I see emerald eyes looking down at me and I figure I must be dead and gone to heaven. "Are you my guardian angel?" I say and then see the girl's whole face. Its Sakura! She gives me a questioning look as I sit up then put two and two together as I look around and notice that I had fallen asleep while waiting for her to be done getting ready.

"Are you okay…. You where crying in your sleep and I started to worry." She says while standing up from where she was kneeling down next to the couch I was on. I look over at her and see she has a red shirt on with and white O across the chest and a black skirt that went down to her mid thighs

It was very flattering on her, "You look very nice.." I say turning my head away as she continues to watch me.

"Thank you, I would return the compliment but you have a bed head." She giggles as she puts her hand on my head and ruffles my hair even more. I manage a smile before getting up while she removes her hand and grabs mine. "Well lets go big boy, or do you 'forget' how to walk. She picks on me and I just role my eyes in response as she leads me towards the door she had pointed to earlier. "Walk out the back and I'll meet you by your bike." I look at her a little confused look as she shoves me threw the hallway. "I have to go say bye to my friends and such."

"But if-" Too late, she shut the door before I could finish so I let out a sigh and headed towards the exit with my hands in my pockets.

~*Sakura's POV*~

"Well at least I don't dress like one!" I walked into the main room and of course Ino is still fighting with the red head who had her boobs hanging half way out of her shirt and practically saying 'I am desperate.' I walked over to the group of my friends who had obviously gave up on the two and were continuing with what they were doing. I went over to this group and was greeted by Lee as he bounded towards me as soon noticed me.

"Sakura, your beauty returns to me-" I tries to embrace me but I dodge him and he lands flat on his face.

"I am going out with the new guy-" Everyone looks up at me. "What? He needs someone to show him around"

"Yah, and I am the Queen of Shiba." Neji says as he glares at me.

"Nice to meet you, your royal smart ass!" I snap back.

"What Neji means to say is that's what it starts out as." Ten-Ten breaks in before Neji comments back.

"I must agree, I do not trust him!" Lee says as he jumps of the ground and gives me a weird look, kind of a concerned glare.

"I tru-trust him…."Hinata stutters as we argue and we get quit and look at her. "I-its j-j-j-just that he doesn't look- look like a bad person." She continues as she looks at the ground and fumbles with her fingers.

"Well, he didn't smell too bad." Kiba says as he stares into the distance as Akumaru barks in agreement.

"Well that still doesn't change the fact that she is already taken." Neji states the obvious fact.

"Yah, I don't think HE would like it to much." Ten-Ten calls my boyfriend that as if it's a secret.

"Yah, he gets very scary when he is angry." Lee says with a frightened look on his face.

"Its not like he would care, he is always flirting with girls anyway. Not to mention I am ONLY showing him where a restaurant is." I say this but soon regret it.

"A RESTRAUNT!?" Every one pipes in as I cover my mouth.

"DO YOU MIND! WE ARE TRYING TO FIGHT HERE!" The red head yells from across the room and I take this as my escape. I turn around and power walk towards her.

"Hi there, I am Sakura." I say with a smile while shaking her hand, she just gives me a look like I am crazy. I know Ino is probable giving me a death glare from behind but I just ignore it.

"Um…hi. I am Karin." She says still a little confused.

"I'm sorry but I love what you have done with your hair!" I say trying to get on her good side, well as they say 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer.' I pick up a piece of her hair that is hanging down in front of her face.

Well I don't like to brag-" She says as she takes the stand from me. "Okay, I lie. I LOVE to brag, but who doesn't!" She says with a smile, she doesn't know it but I am playing with her like a cheap violin. "You see I moisturize it with a special shampoo, I would have to show you sometime!" She says with a smile.

"Well you still have your motorcycle helmet on, may I take it off so I can see all of it?" I say with an innocent smile as I reach for.

"Go for it." She says so I take it off her in response.

"Wow! Gorgeous, you must spend a lot of time on it to make it shine like that." I say as I kind of hold the helmet behind my back.

"Well, not that long." She says as she looks at her watch. "Its getting late and I haven't eaten yet."

_Aw shoot! _

_**We are loosing her! **_Inner says in my head.

_Thanks captain obvious! _

_**Tell her about the free food in the break room! **_

_Ten-Ten would kill me!_

_**You can make it up to her, just do it! **_I finale give in. "Well if you are hungry we have a break room over there with free food in it, just tell them you are with me." I say with I wink. _oh Ten-Ten, please forgive me! _

Her eyes light up and she heads off into the direction I tilted my head. _Wow, that was easier then I thought! "Wait a sec…..what are you doing with my helmet?!" She says as I am about to head out the door._

"_Ohhh…I was um- putting it into the closet for you?" She seems to accept that and continues onto the room. I retreat out the front door, not wanting to have to give Ino a explanation and grab my boots out of the closet before leaving._

"_There you are, I was starting to worry you were eaten or something." Sasuke says as he looks at me as I walk toward him with my trophy in my hands. "What are you doing with her helmet? Not that I care but-"_

"_Well I am not about to get on you motorcycle without proper head gear, I mean really!" I say this as I slide her helmet on and slide onto it._

"_You know my bike comes with an extra helmet right?" Sasuke says as he hands me a much cooler one so I take Karin's off then toss it at him before putting on the one he handed me. He discards the one I threw at him and I watch it hit the sidewalk before rolling into the grass. He then gets on and tells me to hold on to him so I wrap my arms around him and lay my head against the his back. Since I am wearing I skirt I have to hang both my legs over one side._

_Light flash by and I am under a trance as I think about why I trust this guy that I really don't even know._

_*~Sasuke's POV~*_

"_Okay now, turn here?" I say as I slow down at the stop sign. _

"_NO, THE NEXT ONE!" Sakura yells still thinking I wouldn't hear her if she didn't._

"_How long have you lived here?" I say as I speed up again headed toward the next stop sign._

"_All my life, but could we talk when we get th-cough- I just swallowed a bug!" She screams in my ear as I start to loose my hearing._

"_Works for me."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_-Sighs- Never mind!" I say as I turn into the restaurant parking lot and see my brother's car already parked there. I pull into a space and stop as I see that it looks pretty packed inside. _

"_YO, Sasuke my man!" I turn around as I hear his unmistakable voice. "Glad you could make it to my restaurant, hmm."_

**Trexis: So now my most exelent friends of the internet, VOTE but be sure to check out my other ideas k? but for now I have to finish getting all the previews for my story ideas together before starting the poll...... but my ideas so for are**

**this one of course**

**Kingdom Hearts : A Nobody's Life (_I don't own Kingdom Hearts)_**

**Yu-Gi-Oh : The Man in the Mirror _(I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! either, and before you start thinking its going to be about boring card games your wrong. Check it out when I put it up, its going to be good :) )_**


	5. Sakura, the slave, and the Sasori

Finally THE WAITS OVER lmao

Thanks tons for everyone who has helped with my story :)

extra thanks to cowgirl137 and dark-angel-of-the-past

your ideas were actual similar to what I was thinking lol (I guess great minds think alike and I just jumped on the bandwagon)

but anyway enjoy

Sasori :She doesn't own Naruto, the story, the show, the characters....................AND SHE SURE AS HELL DOESN'T OWN Me!

(someones in a bad mood.............)

~*Sakura's POV*~

Turning around I saw Deidara walking towards us, I didn't know him that well but did know he was a close friend of Sasori's, and lets not get started about him. He saw me as his property and if this man told him he saw me with another guy………….trust me, I would hear about it for the rest of my life.

Deidara suddenly turned toward me and smiled. "You must be the beautiful Sakura my man Sasori told me about, hm." I see him glance at Sasuke then back toward me. "Thank you for helping Weasel's little brother to the restaurant, hm." He quickly grabbed both of our hands and dragging us into the building causing Sasuke to quickly grab his key out of the bike and pocket it.

"Its good to see you again Dei-kun but where are you dragging us off to?" Sasuke says as he looks down embarrassed when he sees everyone watching us, most pointing while snickering to themselves but I soon give them all death glares and they suddenly found something else to grab their interest. Sasuke smiled at me and I felt a weird sensation in my stomach.

"There is so much we have to catch up on, yeah." He says as he continues dragging us forward. "My man Sasori has become an actor since you've last seen him, yeah. He is performing here tonight, hm." He says this to Sasuke as I continue to look where I was walking after nearly running into someone else.

"What? I knew he was into puppets and putting on 'shows' but wow, he has gotten pretty far." Sasuke chats with the blond as we finally stop at a table where a man with long, faded black hair talking to someone else with blue skin and looks like a shark who then looks up at me and smiles with razor sharp teeth. Even though he is sitting down he is about as tall as me and the other one looks at me with a emotionless look.

I feel uncomfortable as I look into his dark orbs and a look of amusement flashes across his face and I soon realize how much he looks like Sasuke and that must 'Weasel,' as Deidara called him.

"Who's your pretty friend Sasuke?" The man says and I still feel his steely glaze on me and feel as if he is looking into my soul and I absent mindedly let out a nervous laugh.

"This is Sakura, Sakura this is Itachi…." Sasuke say to me as I continue to watch his brother who nods a greeting. "And that is Kisame………..Sakura? You okay?" Itachi gives me a questioning look and I advert my eyes to Sasuke.

"Um yeah, Im fine. Do you know where Sasori is Dei-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISN"T HERE!" I hear Sasori's distinct voice over everyone else as he cries in anguish.

"I don't think you need me to answer that for you, hm." Deidara looks in the direction his voice had come and I quickly rush in the direction seeking the source of his distress. I follow a hall till a get to a big wooden door. I take a deep breath and prepare to knock but hear something crash on the floor on the other side of it.

"THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE! YOU FIND A REPACMENT BEFORE WE HAVE TO START OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO A COATRACK!" I stand there puzzled and suddenly someone erupts out of the dressing room and crashes right into me.

I am knock to the floor and rub my head where it starts to hurt. Looking up I don't see who I was looking for.

"Ouchy! That really hurt….. Im so sorry……" The girl who is sprawled out in front of me, face on the floor says as I glance up and see Sasori with his leg on her back.

"You got it slave!" He says as he continues to glare at her with those steely eyes before they glance up at me. Suddenly they fill with joy and the look he gives me starts to freak me out.

"Um hi Sasori………………." I say as I quickly pick myself off the floor.

"Perfect timing, I was just looking for a female to fill in a role of someone who couldn't make it." He quickly grabs my hand before pulling me into his office. I hear the girl on the floor groan as I accidentally step on her hand. You wouldn't believe it but there is this girl who thinks Im 'Pushing her too hard' and '2 shows a day, 7 days a week' is to hard.' You know what I think an-"

"SASORI!" I yell finally as my past attempts of getting his attention fails as he pulls me into the closet and starts rummaging around for something.

"Huh?" He gives me a puzzled look as he stops pulling down random clothing, a shiny leotard in one hand.

"Why didn't you ask your assistant?" I say as I think of the young woman he was yelling at only a couple minutes ago.

He breaks out into laughter and now Im the one with the question glare. "Hahaha- You mean THAT thing? HAHAHAHA!" He continues as I glare at him. "She has no talent to be an actress, not to mention she isn't pretty enough." He stops laughing and continues to look though the closet and I punch his arm. "What was that-"

"HOW DARE YOU! THAT WOMAN NOT ONLY HAS TO PUT UP WITH YOU SHE DOES EVERYTHING YOU ASK HER TO DO!" He smirks. "WHAT!"

"Your so cute when your sticking up for others." He says before pulling me into a kiss. I quickly push away and he chuckles. He finally pulls something of a hanger and throws it at me. "Put that on and I'll go over the script with you."

~*Meanwhile at Sasuke's end *~

"So, is she your new girlfriend?" Itachi nudges my arm and I give him a glare.

"Im not like you, hooking up to the first hot girl you see." He chuckles at me.

"So I take that as a no…." I start drinking the sweat tea he had ordered for. "Good, cuz I was thinking of asking her out-" I spit out all the liquid in my moth, soaking an unhappy Kisame who just got turned down by the girl he was trying to flirt with.

~*Back at Sakura*~

"Do I have to wear this?" I ask as I come out of the bathroom in my costume which was revealing and left not to much for the imagination. Sasori nods his head while he looks at me like 'duh!' "I don't know, I feel like Im missing bunny ears and a cotton tail." I say jokingly as I glance at my reflection. It looks like a bikini top but there are two little strips of cloth that outline my belly and finally reach the bottom part. The bottom part looks like short shorts with fringes at the ends of the sleeves and I look it over again as Sasori sneaks up from behind and taps my shoulder.

I turn around and see him holding a pair of fake wings. "All you need are these and you'll be perfect." He tells me with an evil smirk on his face.

T:Well what you guys think? Tell me and I'll be updating soon, (especial since summers starting soon lmao)

Sasori: Why do I seem like such an ass! and more importantly who the hell is that other girl!

T:In time my litttle red

Sasori: WHO YOU CALLING LITTLE?

T:btw people who probably don't care next year in my school I'll be taking a creative writing class and also I'VE BEEN SUGGEST TO TAKE AN AP CLASS BY THE MOST AWESOME TEACHER :D (I'm still exited cuz most likely I'll prob have him as a teacher again next year and just in case you don't know ap class is like a collage class) Well see you guys later, lots a luv! :P


End file.
